deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool vs The Mask
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- Zacisawesome101/Emperor Dedede= sketch-1573301219349.png|EmperorDedede Deadpool vs the mask.png|Zacisawesome101 The fourth wall and logic is fucked by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Peaddool vs Tha Moosk.PNG|DENSTIFY1 MaskDeadpool (Jioto).png|Jioto 2BCCA47B-6141-48E2-811D-72FFE4906A30.png|Komodo25M Description '' Dark Horse Comics vs Marvel Comics, which of these two fourth-wall breaking anti-heroes will win in an absurd battle to the death?'' (Dedede's Version) Season 1 Episode 7! '''Marvel' VS Dark Horse! The 4th Wall is something that shouldn't be destroyed, bus this two goofy anti-heroes break it normally, but who will break the other?'' Interlude Wiz: The Fourth Wall is the only thing that separates us from the fictional characters on the screen or page. Boomstick: But with these two, there is no fourth wall. Wiz: Deadpool, Marvel's merc with a mouth. Boomstick: And The Mask, that weird green headed guy that goes and kills everyone! Deadpool: And this'll be one hell of a fight! Wiz: What the-Would you get outta here? Deadpool'': Come on! Be nice!'' Wiz: Oh, god! What've we done?!'' '' Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. ''Deadpool: And it's gonna be me! Deadpool (Zacisawesome101) The Mask Smokes in DEATH BATTLE! (EmperorDedede) '''Background *Real Name: Stanley Ipkiss *Other names: Big Head *One of the holders of the Mask of Loki *His movie is quality **Not the Sequel tho *''SSSSSSSMOOOKIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN'' Escargoon: The Mask of Loki, a valuable object created by an ancient Africa tribe of Shamans, the Mask have the power to turn his holder on the closest thing to a god. Dedede: Wait, it was created by an African tribe? Then why it is called Mask of "LOKI"? Escargoon: Well, depending on the universe, the comic version was by the African tribe, but in the movie the Mask was created by the god of mischief, Loki, and in the Animated series it got crrated by the nordics. Dedede: Oh, I see. Escargoon: The Mask got transmitted by generation on generation, the mask can make true the wishes of his holders but also spread the chaos, and then it reached to our protagonist, Stanley Ipkiss. Dedede: So, when Stanley puts on the Mask of Loki he becomes a combination of The Joker, Creeper and that logic of Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, his head becomes green and bald with big teeths, he also become a crazy murder with the alias of Big Head, I mean, Big Head isn't the best name for an assassin, I would prefered something like "The killer dude with a magic green head", that it's WAY a better name. Intermission Poll Who do you want to win? Deadpool The Mask Who do you think will win? Deadpool The Mask Draw Death Battle! (EmperorDedede) Results (Zacisawesome101) |-|Bob6114= What-if Death Battle Deadpool vs. The Mask.jpg|Venage237 sketch-1573301219349.png|EmperorDedede Deadpool vs the mask.png|Zacisawesome101 Screenshot_2019-11-08-03-58-58-1.png|Foxthefox1000 The fourth wall and logic is fucked by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Peaddool vs Tha Moosk.PNG|DENSTIFY1 MaskDeadpool (Jioto).png|Jioto 2BCCA47B-6141-48E2-811D-72FFE4906A30.png|Komodo25M Category:ArachnoGia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles 4 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Zacisawesome101 Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Description Two anti-heroes that are 4th wall breakers. They are also known as comedic comic book anti-heroes and being brutal fighters that are nearly impossible to kill. Interlude Wiz: The Fourth Wall breakers are the only thing that character can talk to and look at the screen like they knows people are watching them. Boomstick: Fourth Wall breakers? That's a bad idea, Wiz... Wiz: I know. Deadpool, also known as Wade Wilson. Boomstick: And The Mask, also known as Stanley Ipkiss. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Deadpool Wiz: Wade Winston Wilson was born to Thomas and Hailey Wilson in Canada, his mother died when he was five year old. Boomstick: And I think we've been over this before, why can't we skip it? Deadpool: Hey, you can't just skip my backstory like that! Boomstick: Great, here we go again... Wiz: Yes, Deadpool. Wade was a mercenary looking for his chance to become the world's next greatest hero. Deadpool: And here I am! Boomstick: Yeah, he is also pro at breaking fourth wall. Wiz: Wade was diagnosed with cancer-- Deadpool: Yeah, cancer was one of my worst enemy. But I got offered a cure by Department K! Wiz: Yeah, he was actually handed over to the Weapon X program. They injected Wade with Wolverine's healing factor. Deadpool: Yup, that was the same place where Logan was! The place where they gave his bones the old chrome dip. Boomstick: Will you stop interrupting us? Deadpool: Nope. Wiz: Ugh. He is exceptionally skilled with swords and guns. Boomstick: He have this teleportation belt, which cause him to teleport. Wiz: Deadpool is one of the character who is breaking fourth wall no matter which media, movies, YouTube, TV shows, interest shows, and literally everywhere. Deadpool: That's right folks. Boomstick: Deadpool's weapons and abilities has helped him to accomplish some amazing feats in spite of his illness, he also once became a Herald of Galactus. Deadpool: Oh yeah I remember when I've fought Silver Surfer with it, and my precious opponent Saitama too. The Mask Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:EmperorDedede Category:EmperorDedede Season 1 Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Bob6114 Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Joke Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:'Insanity' Themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years